Wireless devices may share operating frequencies with radar devices within the 5 GHz frequency band. Portions of the shared 5 GHz frequency band may be referred to as a Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS) frequency band. A wireless device following DFS protocols may vacate operations within portions of the shared frequency band when a radar signal, possibly from a radar device, is detected. DFS protocols allow the wireless device to switch the transmission and/or reception of wireless signals to other DFS frequencies after scanning for radar signals for a predetermined time period.
The predetermined time period, also referred to as a channel availability check (CAC) time period, is a minimum time period that a DFS frequency band is scanned for radar signals prior to wireless device operation. The CAC time period may delay initial operations as well as operations when a radar signal or other interference is detected in a currently selected DFS frequency band. This delay may negatively affect the user's experience as the user waits for the radar scan to complete.
Thus, there is a need to reduce operational delays associated with wireless devices operating in frequency bands shared with radar devices.